


Time Waits For No One

by LordiTheUltimate



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison, Size Difference, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordiTheUltimate/pseuds/LordiTheUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain child prodigy gets captured in Piltover and must be interogated by a certain Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Leagueof Legends. All right go to Riot Games. I write for fun, not profit.  
> WARNING: Contains underage smut so don't read if you're offended by such. 
> 
> In celebration that I've recieved a new bae, I've written this smut/fluff fic between him and Jayce because I needed a unusual ship. 
> 
> No smut before the second chapter.

“Pilties. Of all the people to loose against...” Ekko muttered to himself, as two Sentry Bots dragged him across the ground, his arms firmly locked in their cool, mechanic hands. One of them yanked him a little “Don’t fall asleep, kid! It would be too sad if I had to slap you awake” Vi taunted him, walking behind them. The taste of defeat was more bitter than ever, especially since he lost had against the Sheriff herself. The position he was in left the Zaunite with little option other than to endure the oncoming humiliation. Not to mention Caitlyn walking triumphantly before him, occasionally running a hand through her long ebony hair. 

And Ekko was so close to escaping, his legs nearly broke beneath him as he ran through the streets, avoiding bullets and lasers from all directions. He had been so close, and then Caitlyn showed up. Right before him with a rifle firmly aimed at his forehead.

Fifteen minutes and twenty-two seconds had it taken from being taken down by Vi and brought down by Caitlyn. Too slow.

Ekko could suddenly feel a shift of surface underneath his feet as the dirty concrete was changed into clean and polished tiles with the Piltover Police seal engraved into them.

“Good. Take him to the holding cells and let Jayce take care him. I’ve got a loose canon to catch.” Caitlyn said as she adjusted her hat before walking out the same door they just entered. Before she disappeared entirely, she gave one of the Sentry Bots the Z-Drive, as Ekko looked longingly after his beloved invention.  

The Bots soon dragged him away. Without much care, Ekko was thrown into one of the Police Station’s cells, once again meeting with the cold concrete before the door was locked and sealed behind him. The guards steadily walked away, leaving the Zaunite to dwell in this cold, dirty and dim hole. The interior was nothing, if anything it was slightly more comfortable than the streets in Zaun. But he couldn’t help but to curse at this humility, the scenario had provided him.

\---

“Oh, Jayce. You are just the man, I’m looking for. We got ourselves a young rebellious lad, ready for questioning. I hope you’re not occupied?” Caitlyn adjusted her hat as she managed to catch up on Jayce, who was heading for the lab. “He’s little more than a child so I’m sure you of all people will get to him.” The Sheriff of Piltover was sure in her request and Jayce knew that her requests was an order. He sighed as he changed his course, knowing that this would be a very long day.

\----

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” A familiar voice condescend from down the hallway accompanied by heavy footsteps and a grumpy sigh. Soon Jayce stood before the cell, his Mercury Hammer was held firmly in hand. He was not in the best of moods to deal with unruly kids like this, especially since he had absolutely nothing to do with the Piltover Police and yet somehow Caitlyn wanted him to play officer for a day.  

Of course, there was no doubt that Jayce wanted to protect Piltover and its citizens but he had no intention of doing it like this.

“Don’t you have a mirror to look into, poster boy?” Ekko grunted from the locked cell, resting his hands behind his head. Of all the people Caitlyn could have called, she had to go with Jayce. “Sure, I can catch my good side in that pretty sword of yours.” He countered with confidence. “Sorry, you lack finesse to hold the Z-Drive.” Ekko snorted with just as much arrogance. A battle of wits is as easy as time travel and besting Jayce was the only outcome. Ekko felt less intimidated by the second.

Jayce rolled his eyes. “Do you wanna go on, or should we just cut to the chase?” Apparently this kid had his fun with smart comments. Though the fun would end soon. “I could do this all day!” Ekko widened his arms as he sighed, smiling like a smug snake.

“Heh. So that’s how you wanna do it? Something tells me that I’m the reason why you got here in the first place. Is playing with me that fun?” the sentinel smirked as he neared the prison door. He was not going to let this kid outsmart him like this. Sooner or later this game was going to end.

“Maybe. But not today. I’ve got some errands to run and I’m a little late. Time waits for no one, you know.” Ekko leaned forward, tilting his head in a mocking fashion. Frankly, Jayce had nothing to do with the reason he even bothered to enter Piltover but honestly it was entertaining to toy with the Piltovians whenever he felt like it, especially Jayce.

He sat ready, expecting the Sentinel’s next move. Being locked up, he might as well get the most out of it.

 Jayce on the other hand, didn’t feel like playing. As much as he wanted to grind this kid purely by wit, he felt less patient by the moment. He unlocked the door and stepped in, before locking it behind him. “You’re not going to tell me right away, I know that much about you.” he crossed his arms, after putting his hammer to rest against a wall.  

“A bargain.” Ekko simply said as he stood up. Somewhat slow in his pace, he walked up to Jayce, looking him directly in the eyes, despite the great difference in height. “I’ll tell you my business here, and you are going to let me out.” The  young Zaunite’s gaze was stern. “Honestly, I wished I could do that.” Jayce sighed. “Don’t ask me about legal proceedings, I’m no officer. I’m a guardian.”

“Let me ask you, are you a robot?” Ekko raised an eyebrow.

“Do I look like one to you?”

“You act the part.”

“Well, unlike you I behave myself.” Jayce countered.

“Hmph, of course.” Ekko muttered lowly. He knew that getting out of here wasn’t that easy. “You Pilties are all such sticks in the mud.” Jayce could only roll his eyes again as he sighed “This is going nowhere. I’m just gonna leave now until you’re ready spill the beans.” And with that, he was gone. That kid, Ekko was Caitlyn’s problem now.

\----

“Did he say anything?” The sheriff looked at Jayce, filled with anticipation. “No, and don’t ask me to be your substitute cop again.” Jayce lowly hissed. It was not like he wanted to snap at her like this but he really had no passion of doing this in the first place. Luckily, Caitlyn took it surprisingly well.

“I see.” She said, adjusting her hat. It was clear that she was deep in thought. “Okay. Kiss him then.” It suddenly flew out if her mouth, making Jayce almost choke on his own spit. “Eh, wait _what_?” of all the suggestions, Caitlyn could come up with she had to say that? She was a smart woman, no doubt but this was ludicrous. “What’s the matter, Jayce? It’s just a kiss. I suppose you’re still single, so the possibility of a hurt muse is impossible.” She smirked, looking at the sentinel with eyes that shined with confidence. “Now, go back in there! He will definitely talk!” Jayce had a hard time being convinced “Now, you’re just playing with me.” nonetheless he continued to wander back towards the cell.

\---

By the time he stood before the cell door, it had begun to rain. Pretty much, actually. Though Piltover was known as the city of progress, absolute none was made here in the holding cells. Though not visible, it was clear to see that the construction was not on par with every other building in the city and thus several puddles gathered in the cells and the hallway. Not to mention the chilling cold from every little crack. Considering how Ekko was dressed, Jayce did not expect him to keep himself warmed. Somehow it worried Jayce. Sure, he had lost his patience with that kid but it was not like he wanted him get ill. And having in mind of what position Ekko was in, it only added more fuel to the fire.

As Jayce stood before the prison cell, his worried had been realized. Ekko sat in the corner as it was the only dry space, and yet even so his clothes were drenched. He was shivering, his arms’ only means of warmth were his freezing hands. Jayce said nothing, though he wanted to. A sinking feeling in his gut prevented him from doing so. He unlocked the door and steadily walked towards the freezing youth.

As a matter of pure instinct, Ekko stood up. His hand still covered his arm. 

“Here.” Jayce handed the shivering youngster his coat. Ekko’s eyes squinted in suspicion as he hesitated to take the long jacket. Unable to get his hand on the coat, the Zaunite could only utter a confused and shaky “Why?” Jayce took a long breath in response “I don’t know the reason behind your hate Piltovians so much and I’m sure that I’ll never know. But I can ensure you one thing; we are not without hearts.”   

Ekko could only stand and stare speechlessly at the Sentinel before him, as he covered his freezing body with the oversized coat, that reached all the way down to the dirty ground. “Thanks…” he said at last, feeling an unwarranted gratitude arise from him, followed by heat engulfing his face. A awkward silence began to linger in the cell, as Jayce did everything is his power to gather some courage for the task at hand. He kept glancing at Ekko, who seemed equally uncomfortable. It felt like an eternity, one that slowly made Jayce realize that he would never be done with this, unless he pulled himself together. And it suddenly hit him that he had grown curious by Caitlyn’s suggestion.

“How old are you, by the way?” Jayce choked out. There was no way that he was above twenty. A fact that made Jayce shudder with discomfort over his own imagination, since he himself was likely twice Ekko’s age.  

“16.” Ekko answered shortly. That answered all questions. Should he really be admitted to this?

Without warning, the Piltovian gently as he could grabbed the chin of the youngster, ignoring all his common sense that screamed at him to stop accompanied by a heavy rush in his stomach. Jayce, feeling awfully nervous for once proceeded slowly with leaning forward until Ekko’s soft larger-than-most lips met his own. He needed to be careful, Ekko was like a rabbit. A cocky one but a rabbit nonetheless. And rabbits were easy to frighten. The young Zaunite immediately felt his body stiffen by the sudden gesture, his face was blushing harder than ever. He wanted to push him away, but he couldn’t.

Somewhere deep within him, a part of his sub-consciousness was enjoying this. It was a shameful thought, that Ekko would love to ignore and abandon and yet he couldn’t help but stand here stiff like a piece of wood as this man locked their lips together. And at last, his body reacted before his mind. Letting his tense muscles relax as Jayce’s other hand made way for his back, resting there firmly on its bare skin. Ekko thought nothing of that, he soon realized that he couldn’t neglect his feelings anymore and soon gave in, moving his hands to embrace the sentinel before him. Part of him however didn’t know what to think of Jayce taking his first kiss. There was once a time where Ekko would have wished for the taste of Jinx but now he wasn’t so sure. And honestly, he did not care.

Jayce would be lying if he say he did not somewhat enjoy it. It was not because there was any physical attraction between them, their kiss merely occurred on a whim ordered by Caitlyn. And it was certainly not because he wanted to do this in the first place, mainly because of the obvious age difference. However as he had forced himself to proceed, the moment had given him something else, a rather unexplainable reason to continue. It was crazy but somehow this whole scenario was pleasant in a strange fashion.

After a while, Jayce pulled back panting slightly. He meet Ekko’s brown eyes, which weere barely visible by the dim light from outside. But he knew they were there, and they were looking. He unwrapped the Zaunite from his grasp, not sure what to do now. It would certainly be awkward to just leave after such but it wasn’t like he could stay in here forvever.

His entire body was burning up now and his heart was dangerously close to jumping out of his throat. Ekko forced himself to take a glance at Jayce who was blushing somewhat. It made the young Zaunite feel a little more at ease.

“I’ll get you out of here.” Jayce finally said, conveying a sincere smile that made Ekko’s heart skip a beat or two. “He really knows how to win people over.” He chuckled to himself after Jayce had left.

\---

“So?” Caitlyn sat on a chair with her legs crossed. Her amount of patience simply amazed Jayce at times. It had been some time between Ekko being brought in and now and in all this time, she had waited here. “He had stolen some spare parts from Heimerdinger.” Jayce said, delivering some gizmos on the table. “That’s all. You can let the kid off the hook now.” Caitlyn smirked as she stood up, running a hand through her black hair “I suppose so.” She smiled slyly. The rain had stopped and the sun broke through the sky, casting its light inside the Police station.

After a little while, Ekko was released from the holding cell. He still wore Jayce’s coat whcich made many glancing at him as was he a three-headed mutant taking a stroll in Piltover. But he really did not care, and it wasn’t fair to complain about it either. He was free now and that was all that mattered. Upon seeing whose coat he was wearing, Caitlyn took a quick look at Jayce only to smirk again. The Zaunite was given back his Z-Drive and for a moment he wasn’t sure what to do next, and he knew that Jayce likely wouldn’t provide him with any answers. But regardless Ekko looked at the sentinel one last time, clenching his fist in the collar of the coat.

“You can keep it.” Jayce tried his best to muster up a smile and Ekko tried to respond alike, though it only developed into a shy smirk. And with that last exchange, the youngster steadily walked out of the building.   

“So how was it?” Caitlyn asked, childishly curious.

“It was all right.” Jayce responded, and he really meant that. And now he had to admit that he wanted more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! I managed to write the second chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting, i've been suffering from school and writer's block.

It was not like Ekko had anything resembling a proper house. It was more of a shelter, being halfway open and all. It could be cold at night so Jayce’s coat was a sudden novelty to have. Ekko lay in the deepest corner of his shelter, with the coat covered all over him. Normally he would sleep as lightly as humanly possible to avoid being ambushed in the middle of the night but tonight it was impossible to even do that. It had been a couple of weeks since he got away from Piltover and still Jayce’s scent lingered over the coat, making the Zaunite think of the “incident” in the holding cell. He could feel an odd tingling in whenever he thought of the larger man’s around him, his lips being taken so gently… he even caught himself briefly touching his lips, recalling Jayce’s embrace. The other kids had noticed, he spaced out a lot too.

Ekko hated to admit that it had changed something within him. He had imaginations of what would happen if things had escalated. Heck, he wanted to know. He had always enjoyed teasing the Pilties, so why not make the most out of it. Right now, he was more than willing to have more.

Neglecting his sleep, Ekko decided to visit Piltover a second time.

\----------------

Ever since the interrogation, Jayce had a harder time than ever to forget all about Ekko. Those glossy brown eyes and the soft lips haunted the Piltovian every night and this time, it was no different. Even during the day, people could tell that something was off with him. Every now and then Caitlyn would come with a subtle comment about his more silent attitude these days, though she was busy trying to hunt down Jinx. Vi, first upon hearing of the “incident” stood with her mouth opening and closing like a fish’s before shrugging carelessly and storming out of the room. What her expression meant, was hard to define.

Jayce would have loved to see Jinx’s reaction, considering her “history” with Ekko. But from what Caitlyn had told him about her, it was highly doubtable that Jinx would care. And somewhere deep within Jayce, he was quite satisfied with that conclusion.  

Fiddling with gadgets in his lab was always a pleasurable thing as it would occupy him for some time. Even in times, when he should be weeping, Jayce could hold back his tears if he could focus on something else.

“You missed me, poster boy?” a familiar voice greeted him from the doorway. Ekko smirked as he closed the door behind him, holding Jayce coat over his shoulder. He walked towards the sentinel, trying his best to maintain his cocky poker face, though ultimately he just wanted to jump the man. Jayce sighed lightly “Don’t tell me, you stole something again.” Ekko, who now stood just before Jayce pouted his bottom lip in a childish manner “You got to have more faith in me than that! I came to give this back.” He handed the large coat, which was pretty dirty by now. But it was not like Jayce excepted anything else, considering the Zauntie living in the slums. “I said, you can keep it.” Jayce smiled, taking the coat and putting it on a free space of the table. “Consider it… payback.” Ekko smirked in all his cockiness, something Jayce suddenly realized was more than welcomed.

Ekko stood still, following Jayce around with his eyes. He didn’t say anything, though it was clear that something was on his mind. It was clear by the way, he shifted rather uncomfortable with his legs. At last he finally managed to squeak out a low “I…” he stopped at that, looking down ´in embarrassment. He wanted to say more, but his mind forbid his desires to voice themselves. He felt his cheeks flush as he mentally cursed himself for his sudden incompetence.

Jayce, equally rubbed by his company felt the atmosphere changing into something unrecognizable. It was not tension, though it certainly was awkward. Not unpleasant in nature but rather in a sense that neither of them could verbally convey what they felt.

Jayce, thinking it would loosen up the atmosphere grabbed Ekko’s hand squeezing it gently. The Zaunite looked up, taken aback by the gesture. He bit his lip, trying to conceal the chummy smile, though he ultimately failed. Despite the darkness, Jayce could still see his smile.

Feeling a little braver, Jayce wrapped his arms around Ekko letting their lips meet again. Gently, he proceeded by planting a soft kiss upon the youth’s lips.

This time however Ekko was much more responsive as he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, deepening the kiss. Jayce could definitely feel that Ekko was much inexperienced, but his passion had no limit. Growing bold, he slowly forced his tongue between the youth’s lips. And Ekko was more than happy to allow him to do so, moving a hand though the smooth dark brown hair. It was just as soft as his skin, something that assured that Jayce really did groom himself carefully. Even though he was already handsome. 

Jayce finally broke the kiss, to catch his breath, keeping their head close enough to feel the other’s hot breath before enclosing the space between their lips. After a while, Jayce’s back began to ache. Being bend over like this was anything but pleasant, considering their size difference. Even though Jayce was in more than fine physical condition, even he had his limits. And it would certainly be uncomfortable if the night turned into something more. Jayce lifted Ekko off the ground, tightening his grip around the youngster, much to the Zaunite’s charging “What are you-“ he was cut off when his rump ended up on the table, cutting the height difference a bit as Ekko had a clear vision of a pair of blue eyes looking directly into his brown. “We don’t want me to break my back, do we?” the man before him whispered in a raspy voice, gently smiling before leaning over and slowly tracing his hand from Ekko’s behind. His fingers gently caressed Zaunite’s back, making him moan lowly. With his other hand, Jayce removed the red cloth gadgets hiding the youth’s neck, before unbuckling whatever straps that served as inconveniences, that also included Ekko’s overalls, letting them fall to the floor, revealing undergarments rather uncomfortable for this event. Luckily for the both of them Jayce was barely clad in anything so the sensation of their tights rubbing against each other was more than arousing. Pulling back, Jayce stood to admire the fruits of his labor; Ekko sat on the table, his brown legs widely spread. He was panting heavily, using the back of his hand to wipe some salvia off his bottom lip. “Like what you see?” 

“Sure do.” Jayce smirked, closing in on Ekko, who responded with a chummy smile. It suddenly hit Jayce how adorable he looked when he smiled like that. “You know, you’re quite cute when you smile like that.” The sentinel said, swiftly taking the young Zaunite into his arms in order to carry him away.

Being called cute happened so rarely, so of course Ekko wasn’t used to it as he blushed profusely, not to mention that he was about to be _carried_ away like a princess. “Don’t call me that!” he stammered, unable to face Jayce properly. in reality he felt really flattered.

“I wouldn’t say it, if I didn’t mean it. “ Jayce said, tightening his grip around the Zaunite’s body as they headed for the bedroom. Considering that Jayce was dressed in almost nothing and it was the middle of the night, it was safe to say that he had at one point gone to bed. Not to mention that there was absolutely no lighting besides the few beams coming from the streetlights, making the interior dim. Ekko knew from Zilean the address of Jayce so finding it was not such a big challenge. On his way through the darkened streets of Piltover, he had his odd fantasies about what type of person Jayce actually was. They had never really encountered each other outside battle. Or they never used to. During the interrogation, he had seen another side to the man, one he never he would see. Ekko had until now seen Jayce as superficial and then when he had presented himself more vulnerably and filled the Zaunite with this warmth, it completely took him aback. It was the very same warmth he felt now, one he had to admit he missed.

 _What am I to do?_ He thought, leaning his head against Jayce’s chest. His heart pumped comfortably against Ekko’s ears. He was not even sure what he felt right now other than happiness. It was odd because it just now hit him how comfortable he felt and more. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, though it did not bother him one bit.

Even the lights in the bedroom were turned off. It was amazing that one could navigate effortlessly in little to no light. Then again, it would only make since it was Jayce’s home. Making way for the bed, Jayce laid Ekko down on the soft sheets, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, before continuing down to the cheek. Moving in over the much smaller youth beneath him, Jayce continued to kiss his jawline, trailing his lips to Ekko’s neck. The Zaunite moaned lowly, trailing his hand across the soft bedsheets and across Jayce hand, letting it rest there.

Feeling his cheeks blush by the gesture, Jayce began sucking and nibbling on the soft skin, earning a bit of protest from Ekko. “It’s going to leave marks…!” he squeaked, moving around. Groaning in disagreement, Jayce pulled back “Don’t worry, it just proves that you belong to me.” he whispered in husky voice. “I- _hey_!” Ekko scowled, using his free hand push against Jayce chest. Chuckling softly, the Sentinel planted a hand on Ekko’s hip “Heh. I’m just playing.” He proceeded to slowly pull down Ekko’s boxers, grazing the dark skin in the process. Unable to endure the pleasure he got from Jayce’s fingers touching his skin, Ekko moaned lowly “Play nice, poster boy.” He closed his legs a little as the man stripped him of his boxers, fully exposing Ekko’s nether regions. “I’m always nice.”

Moving downwards, Jayce kissed his naval, letting his hand travel across the body beneath him. Ekko trembled by the touch, biting his lip. He was getting increasingly impatient as he just wanted Jayce to touch him already. Instead the Piltovian enjoyed taking his time by teasing, letting his fingers run up and down Ekko’s tights before leaning over and kissing them. Jayce noticed that the Zaunite was getting increasingly aroused as evident by his half-stiff member, he was panting lightly. Jayce smiled, slowly grabbed it and began to stroke it. Ekko moaned as he threw his head back, spreading his legs so that Jayce could stroke him faster. Precum leaked from his tip as Jayce proceeded to tease him, making the Zaunite wiggle. “Jayce… I can’t… no more!” he breathed out, the ecstatic contraction of his muscles drove him over the edge. “Just a little more.” Jayce whispered in a low growl, moving upwards so that he could plant kisses on Ekko’s stomach. He was getting equally aroused by this point.

Suddenly without warning, Ekko’s lower body suddenly jerked upward as a white warm substance covered Jayce’s hand. He took a moment to let the youngster rest, by finding some tissue under the bed. One might never know when they needed tissues. After wiping his hand, Jayce turned to Ekko, who laid on the bed with his eyes closed. Hie was still panting.

After his break, he slowly sat up, running a hand through his white Mohawk. Feeling a little overwhelmed, he took a look down his body, his member was limp now. Just a moment ago, it was fully erected. He barely concealed his lewd smile.

“How was it?” Jayce asked, resting his clean hand on the Zaunite’s tight.

“It was my first.” Ekko suddenly deadpanned, completely taking Jayce aback. “It was really good though. Guess, you got more talents hidden within you, poster boy.” In all his cockiness, Ekko smirked.

“Your confidence never seem to wither.” The Piltovian sighed pleasantly. He had begun to enjoy these battle of wits.

“I just like to stay assured, you know. Besides, it wouldn’t be fun teasing you if I didn’t have my charm.” _And it would definitely be no fun at all if you didn’t have yours_ Ekko thought, letting a smile creep across his lips. Of all the Pilities, Jayce was certainly the one, whose company he enjoyed the most.

Perhaps, the Sentinel deserved a token of gratitude.

“Stand back. I can’t let you do all the work.” Ekko smirked, his sultry smiled suggested that he had more in mind. Ordering Jayce to sit by pushing him away, Ekko proceeded to let his hands explore the Sentienl’s prominent muscles, letting his fingertips trace every hardened mass of flesh. Compared to Jayce, Ekko was scrawny. Granted, the man was likely twice his age and he daily carried a hammer that weighted more than the Zaunite himself. Even so, he couldn’t help but find Jayce’s muscular complexion fascinating. Letting his fingertips caressing the fair skin before him, Ekko found himself increasingly captivated. His fingers found their way to Jayce’s abdomen, stroking the well-toned abs. the skin was soft and smooth.

“Maybe we should work out sometime.” Ekko flashed his smug smile, poking the lower abs in a tease. His poking traced itself dangerously lower, resting above Jayce’s crotch, making the Piltovian shiver. “Well, I am your senior. Should I personally train you?” he smirked as he slipped a hand across Ekko’s back, continuing to his rear. Shrugging a little by the gesture, Ekko mustered up courage and began to fiddle around with Jayce’s pants, finally finding a way to release his hardened cock from its prison. “Depends if you can tame me.” he groaned lowly.

“Oh.” The Zaunite awed, his face began to flush. He thought hardly what to do know as he sat with Jayce’s larger-than-anticipated member. For a brief moment, he felt overwhelmed.

“What?”

“Hush, child! Don’t haste like that. Every second matters.”

“Who do you…Umph!”

It felt good to cut him off like that, as Ekko began taking the tip into his mouth. Every failed timeline had told him over and over again that hesitation only lead to defeat. If he wanted to do something, he could just as well jump right into it.

He could feel Jayce’s tights tense up as he continued to take the entire length in. Jayce moaned lowly, tightening his grip on the youngster’s rear. Ekko squirmed as he continued to try his limits by taking the entire length. Making sure that he wasn’t choking, he continued to suck, increasing his speed.

Ekko had to be honest had little idea of what he was doing was right, but judging from Jayce’s low groans and his heavy breathing, the Zaunite was convinced that he was doing a good job.

In order to catch his breath, Ekko pulled back, leaving strings of salvia. He grabbed the shaft, making use of Jayce’s “treatment” of him earlier. He couldn’t help but smile as the Sentinel let a pleased groan escape his lips.  Speeding up, Ekko stroke faster, licking the tip. He had begun to enjoy the expression on Jayce’s face.

Growing bold, the Zaunite nibbled the tip as he took it into his mouth again. Jayce’s muscles tensed up again as he ran a hand through Ekko’s white hair, messing with the Mohawk completely.

Perhaps he should have pulled back sooner as Jayce moaned loudly before a salty, warm fluid filled his mouth. He sat up, looking bewildered as his eyes widened in confusion. The fluid felt uncomfortable in his mouth after a while. Ekko tapped on Jayce’s tight, asking for help.

“Here.” The Sentinel handed over a clean piece of tissue. Grabbing it, Ekko spit the semen out. It left an oddly sweet aftertaste. “Are you okay?” Jayce asked as he placed a hand on Ekko’s shoulder, who could only nod in response.   

After the bad taste faded away, the Zaunite turned to Jayce. He had calmed down by now. It was not like he was frightened though, he was just not prepared for that. And how much of it there was.

“Jayce?” Ekko barely managed to speak out before he was slowly laid down. “Am I going to fast?” the Sentinel asked lowly, clearly concerned it seemed. “Uh, no. it’s fine.” The Zaunite chuckled softly as Jayce planted a kiss on his forehead.

His fingers gently rubbed Ekko’s entrance, making the youngster shrug. It left an odd but pleasant sensation. Jayce’s fingers were surprisingly smooth and soft and their gentle caressing made Ekko feel more at ease. He spread his legs, his hand searching all across the bedsheets for Jayce’s hand.

“It tickles. Ah…!” the youngster moaned as Jayce slowly pushed his fingers inside, twirling them. He proceeded a bit more aggressively as it apparently did not hurt. “D-don’t worry about me. I can take it.” Ekko moaned lowly, unable to maintain his composure as Jayce’s fingers began to rub his walls. His breathing accelerated as Jayce hurried his pace. He could feel himself getting hard again, this time a bit more embarrassing because it was in full frontal view for Jayce, a sight that was arousing to say the least for him. He hurried his pace, carefully proceeding to find the right spots. Seeing the youngster clenching his fists in the sheets as he neared climax again, Jayce pulled his fingers out, earning a rather dissatisfied glare from Ekko.

“I’m not done you.” The Sentinel assured as he used both hands to raise the Zauntite’s legs upright, wiggling a bit to lead his erection inside of Ekko. Jayce had his suspicions of the youngster being a virgin as he noticed how tight his entrance was. For a moment he considered stopping as he began to fear Ekko was hurt. He took a glance at the youngster beneath him “Does it hurt?”

“Stop worrying about me and just go on! I’m tougher than most.” The Zaunite breathed out, his tone was a little aggravated. Jayce had no need to treat him like glass. Ekko had spend most of his life in tough times, enduring more pain than what he was experiencing now. He shrugged a little as he tried to get accustomed to Jayce’s size inside of him.

To be honest, he would be lying if he said it did not hurt a bit. After all, he had not tried anything like this before. But Jayce did everything in his power to be as gentle and careful and it made the Zaunite glad, even if he felt it was a little overprotective. He wrapped his arms around Jayce, gesturing something reminiscent of a hug. Hugs wasn’t something Ekko did often, and when he actually did, it was only for those who he held dear. It briefly hit him that he had grown fonder of Jayce than he initially believed.

Thrusting deeply but slowly, Jayce could feel Ekko’s nails dig in his skin. He paused for a moment, as he adjusted himself, ignoring the clawing in his back. Their hot breath touched each other as they starred into the other’s eyes. it felt odd to watch Ekko’s face like this, but also satisfying. For once a smug smile wasn’t smeared over his lips, but instead they were parted, letting him breath erratically. It was pleasing to the eye, to say the least.

As Jayce leaned down over Ekko, he continued thrusting, groaning over the tightness. Despite being as gentle as possible, it was difficult to control himself because of his increasing arousal and the fact that he wasin the middle of sex, an activity Jayce partook in rarely. As handsome and attractive others found him, male and female, he never really felt like having time to promiscuous acts. With Ekko, it was different. The thought had never occurred to Jayce and what they were in the midst of doing right now was a result of impulses. Albeit, they likely would never had surfaced if there wasn’t some form of mutual emotion.

It was a relief that the bedroom was located in the middle of the building, because they were making quite the commotion. Even though they were wrapped in each other’s arms and the only noise were their mutual moans and the sound of skin meeting skin, one could easily hear them from the next room. But right now neither of them cared.

Jayce would love to ask if Ekko was ok, but his head was currently stuck in the gutter causing every word he wanted to utter escape his lips as raspy moans. And it seemed that the Zaunite was felt just as good as he did, tighting his grip around Jayce’s neck as he was about to cum again. The swirling in his lover stomach as his muscles twisted themselves in the most pleasurable of ways. Not to mention the feeling of Jayce thrusting deep enough to hit a certain area that drove Ekko to the edge. His mind was in the middle of a pink haze, the pain was gone and the only feeling he was experience was the pleasure overwhelming him. And the arrival of another orgasm. As Ekko came again, Jayce thrusted harder, groaning louder by the moment.

As he neared his limit, Jayce quickly pulled himself out before he came, jerking for a few moments. He panted heavily, coming to his senses before reaching for more tissue and wiping the white semen off Ekko’s stomach. He lay down next to him, planting the youngster into a brief kiss.

\---------------------

The room was heated and on the bed, the two of then lay, panting heavily. Jayce lay on his back with Ekko’s head resting on his shoulder. The youngster breathed deeply, his chest raising slowly up and down. “Ekko?” Jayce called out, placing a hand on the Zaunite’s shoulder. “Hmm?” he mumbled, tiredly.

“Goodnight.” The Sentinel smiled as he pulled the blanket over them.   

\----------------------                                                                 

Sometimes, bigger isn’t always better. It was a good saying, and it certainly helped Ekko survive in the slums. Right now, his size served another purpose. He remembered falling asleep right after the “highlight” of the night, mostly beacue he was surprisingly exhausted. Never had he slept so deeply, though part of it could be explained by two beefy arms wrapped around and a warm body pressed against his back. Ekko couldn’t remember the last time, someone had held him closely like this. He wasn’t even sure that he had ever tried it.

Jayce could feel something wriggle before settling down. He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a pair of wide brown eyes. “It’s still early. Can’t sleep?” he smiled tiredly, as he planted his hand on Ekko’s cheek. “Nah, I’m not the type of guy who sleeps much.” The youngster responded, looking away for a bit, clearly deep in thought.

“What’s on your mind?” The sentinel gently stroke his thumb across the dark skin.

“Why did you kiss me back at the police station?” he tugged himself with the blanket, his shyer self emerged again.

That question had lingered within him for some time now, but only now had he actually managed to pop it. 

“Caitlyn’s orders. It was never was intention to do so in the first place and I would be lying if I said that I looked forward to it. But it happened and I enjoyed it.”

“I can always go back in time and change it.”

Jayce’s eyes suddenly widened, he looked absolutely baffled. He sat up, his eyes still as wide as teacups. Before he could say something, Ekko cupped his face, laughing “I’m just kidding. Man, you should have seen your face right there! That was absolutely _priceless_! Maybe that should be the new face of Piltover.” 

“Hah. Very funny, you brat!” Jayce overmanned him, grabbing his wrist, before the two of them wrestled. It was not possible to see what was occurring as blankets and pillows flew all over. After a brief struggle the victor emerged.

“Who’s laughing now?” the Piltovian panted, having pinned Ekko down below him. The bedsheets were horribly tussled beneath them. They were both panting heavily by this point, staring into each other’s’ eyes as the dawning sun peeked between the curtains. Smiling in an exhausted manner, Jayce rolled on his side. He rested his warm palm on the dark skinned shoulder next to him. For a moment the two of them lay in silence, catching their breaths. 

 “I’ve gotta go soon.” Ekko whispered lowly, grabbing the hand resting on his shoulder. A sinking feeling emerged with the Piltovian; he hated to see him go. Though considering the circumstances it could not be prevented. It was a bitter thought that nagged Jayce. “We might as well get up then.” He said, stretching his arms. His earlier smile had withered into a tired grimace.

“Don’t worry, Jayce. I’ll come and visit again sometime. We have to make the most out of every second, right?” the Zaunite squeezed his hand around Jayce’s, feeling a little guilty by the latter’s response. If he could, he would more than gladly stay here for a little longer. But he couldn’t. The others in Zaun needed him.  

“The others…” Ekko began.

“I understand. The children of Zaun need your strength.” It would only be selfish to feel saddened. The feeling could not be submerged but deepest down Jayce understood.

Feeling relieved by Jayce’s more understanding response, Ekko looked up to be greeted by

 “By the way, uh where’s my clothes?” Ekko said, getting off the bed. His Mohawk was completely ruined, white strains of hair was bristled in all directions. He looked for all in the world like a porcupine.

Jayce laughed wholeheartedly at the sight, before he stood up and wrapped a blanket around the Zaunite and himself. Luckily it was large enough for the both of them. Since the sun had risen, Ekko got a clear glance of the environment he was in. Jayce’s home was neat and stylized like the man who lived here. Soon they neared the workshop, which was messy to say the least. Gadgets, screws, tools and other objects lay scattered all around and in the middle of it lay a red scarf and other familiar clothing.

Fully dressed, Ekko sighed with satisfaction, adjusting various straps until they sufficed.

“I better get going-“

His words was cut off by Jayce who slipped a hand on his hip and pulled him into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Ekko was unable to hide the smile on his lip. He stepped back, blushing lightly before casually waving and running off. Like the wind, he was gone, leaving Jayce with a sinking feeling of letting his rabbit go. He could not help feel down afterwards, though an uplifting feeling ensured him that this would not be the last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief smut. I like writing it but I'm honestly more of a fluffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. I've been very busy lately and school has begun again. Not to mention I ended up sick in the middle of it all, so I've barely been able to write.


End file.
